bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 8: A Pup With No Borders
Chapter 8: A Pup With No Borders After Marshall had returned to The Lookout, it was Snowflake's turn to talk to him. After several minutes went by, Snowflake came back. "Ryder, I've talked with Shawn, but he won't budge! He just won't listen to reasoning," Snowflake explained. "You aren't the only one, Snowflake; Shawn didn't listen to be either. Shawn just kept smirking and acting like my words were nothing but empty air," Marshall commented. After that, the PAW Patrol decided to just continue with their daily lives, and try to forget about Shawn. Sadly, that would be easier said, then done. The next day, Shawn decided to not only start bullying Marshall some more, but he also started to bully the other members of the PAW Patrol too. One day, Shawn poured a bucket of water onto Rocky as he was coming out of The Lookout. "Ahhhhhhh! Shawn! I hate getting wet!" Rocky shouted at the Border Collie pup. Shawn just smiled and replied with "I know," before walking away. That same day, he attached a small antenna to Chase's badge and used a walkie-talkie to make a fake emergency call to his badge. "Chase, help! It's me, Ryder. I'm outside and I found a skunk out in the backyard. Could you please trap it with your net so we can get the little guy back home?" Shawn said into the walkie-talkie using his fake Ryder voice. "Chase is on the case, Ryder sir!" Chase replied back to walkie-talkie. Shawn smiled and giggled as he watched Chase run out into the backyard with his police uniform on, and his net ready. However, while Chase looked around for the skunk, he also saw that Ryder was nowhere in sight. Shawn then came sneaking up behind Chase in a fake skunk costume, and threw the costume at the German Shepard pup. "Chase!" Shawn called out as the skunk costume went flying through the air, and landed right on top of Chase! "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help! Get it off! Ryder! Help!" Chase screamed as he tried to get the skunk costume off of himself. Poor Chase thought a real skunk was attacking him. "Ruff! Ruff! Net!" Chase commanded. Chase's net shot out of his pup-pack, but since Chase was fighting the costume standing up, the net shot skywards before falling on top of Chase. "Ah! What was I thinking?! Now I'm stuck in the net! Help!" Chase called out as he struggled to get both his net and the skunk costume off of himself. Eventually, he did, and when he saw Shawn laughing, Chase got mad. "Shawn?! You planned all of this?!" Chase asked in an upset voice. "Yes, Chase. Man, you should have seen yourself! You were funny!" Shawn replied with a smile. "Shawn, causing a fake rescue mission and getting a PAW Patrol pup involved in such an act is against the laws of Adventure Bay! You are under arrest!" Chase commented angrily. "Ruff! Ruff! Net!" Chase ordered. Unfortunately, Chase's net was behind him, so when he gave the order, the net flew at Chase and caught him from behind the pup. "Really? Not again!" Chase said as he tried to get free of his net. Shawn laughed again and then said: "Bye Chase," before running away from the entangled pup. Meanwhile, Shawn saw Skye playing on the beach with Rubble. Remembering something about the girl pup, Shawn looked around and saw some kites and one of them was an eagle. Smiling, Shawn took the eagle kite, tied the string to Skye's pup pack and hid the eagle under a sheet that he found nearby. Luckily, the kite was light and wouldn't make Skye's pup pack heavy. After seeing Skye talk to Rubble, Shawn hid away in a bush, and watched his plan unfold. Skye got her pup pack on and started to run for fun. Luckily for her, the wind gave Skye a relaxing feeling of calmness. Unfortunately, the wind was able to lift the eagle kite into the air. Suddenly, as Skye ran happily, she saw a shadow following her. She looked up and saw - An eagle! "Ahhhhhhhh! Help! Eagle!" Skye cried out, trying to run away from the flying creature. However, no matter how Skye tried to get away, the eagle just kept following her. "Please go away! Leave me alone!" Skye pleaded, but the eagle wouldn't listen. Eventually, Skye ran around a tree, and the eagle kite got caught in the tree. "Huh?" Skye said as she went to see why the eagle was stuck in the tree. It wasn't until she got a closer look, that she realized it was just an eagle kite. The eagle was totally fake. Suddenly, Shawn came out laughing at how Skye had been scared of the kite. "Shawn! You did this?" Skye asked in disbelief. "Yes. Pretty good huh?" Shawn replied as he kept laughing. Skye just gave him an unimpressed and upset look. "You're so mean! How is scaring other pups funny?!" Skye commented, her eyes watering up. "It's funny because you get to see them react to something so silly," Shawn responded as he kept laughing. Skye just sniffed, detached the kite string from her pup pack, and flew away crying. "Shawn is such a bad pup," Skye said to herself as she flew to The Lookout, with tears running down her furry cheeks. Next Chapter: Pups and Marshall's Bully: Chapter 9: Things That Go Pup in the Dark